Baron Navirous
Baron Navirous is a villain in the Multiversal Legends mythos, being the main villain of the first arc of Beyond dimensions and a major and antagonist of Kirby Stanley the MasterMaker. History Navirous was born with a birth defect, and lived in a nameless town in Pennsylvania. He was a skilled surgeon and was born to a wealth family who worship the Primordial brotherhood (Az'Naru, Lighron, Sheron, and Annukan Partum are their gods) and are a follower of the light. However, Navirous was never respected for his wealth or skills, he was often bullied by people and the other surgeons, saying he should get plastic surgery for his ugly face. Navirous ignored them until one of them took things too far. A group of young teens started to vandalized he's home, and started to beat him up, making his deformity even worse, he was threatened and was made a mockery in front of his fellow surgeon. He pleaded with his gods to help him but to no avail. He grew mad, and started to cursed the world for their judgement. His anger and madness caught the attention of Nekrozoth, so he sent a lesser avatar of his to communicate with him, saying he will end his suffering if he pledge his loyalty to him. Navirous accepted his offer, and was granted knowledge so vast that it made him ever more mad, and cruel. He always grew fond with sorcery, he first studied the art of Necromancy, and he spread fear among the towns folk. He then started a cult to worship Nekrozoth and banished his family members from the town. He then plotted revenge on the earth and made a portal to summon Nekrozoth to the world. It took him decades but he finally had it built. He still needs one more thing but it will take time, and a lot of fire power. Personality Navirous is a disturbing, sinister, and strange man. he enjoys torturing people and has a deep, deep, DEEP, hatred towards humanity for bullying him for having a deformed face. He devoted his gods to turn towards the dark side so he can have the power to destroy humanity across the earth. He devoted his life to serve Nekrozoth and will do anything, even in death, to summon him, so far to say that he turned himself into a daemon so he won't be human any more. He is cunning, well educated man, with a lot of experience on surgery and magic. His most favorite ability is necromancy due to it creating fear and causes death to his enemies. despite his intelligence, he is very sociopathic, deranged, and a wicked lunatic who think himself as a black hearted messiah. Navirous is very arrogant, and a egotist who view himself superior among the humans. However, He does respect Legend and Spark as they are the only people he deems "good" while the rest of humanity to him are purely trash. He is also fair and honorable, He had back on his powers so he ould give the heroes an upper hand make it a fair fight as well. Category:Necromancers Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Pawns Category:Sociopaths Category:Sorcerers Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Dark Messiah Category:God Wannabe Category:Nihilists Category:Insecure Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Honorable Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Armored Studios villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed